wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Akama
:For the portion of his soul bound to Illidan, see Shade of Akama. Akama is a level 70 humanoid located at the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley. He is the leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn, a faction of Broken supposedly in the service of . Biography Akama is a kind but hardened Broken who was once one of the guardians of the Temple of Karabor. When the Horde descended upon the Temple, Akama took charge of evacuating as many civilians as possible and went into hiding with the remnants of the draenei. In the short story ''Unbroken'', he fled from Karabor to Shattrath before going into hiding, where he was the most exposed to the fel energies that caused some draenei to mutate. After the cataclysm and the shattering of Draenor, Akama, now the elder sage of his Broken survivors, were forced into the open where he fought a losing battle against the pit lord and his army of demons and fel orcs. Akama found himself aided by and , a blood elf and a naga who had come from Azeroth to escape the clutches of human captors. Hoping to gain allies in the fight against Magtheridon, Kael and Vashj destroyed the base of fel orcs which had been raiding Akama's makeshift outpost. Akama pledged his loyalty to Illidan, and aided them by attacking a larger orcish base, keeping them occupied and away from Kael and Illidan as they closed the dimensional gateways which were supplying constant reinforcements to Magtheridon. After that battle, the time had come to lay siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel itself. Akama pledged allegiance to Illidan, craving vengeance on the orcs and the demons that had corrupted them for the slaughter of his race. Using his stealth abilities, Akama and a band of his followers snuck into the Black Temple and destroyed the magical energy generators which sustained the defenses of the citadel, and then aided Illidan, Kael, and Vashj in the final attack on Magtheridon himself. When Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Illidan to destroy the Frozen Throne, Illidan, Kael, and Vashj went as ordered, and Akama remained in Outland to guard their holdings. Akama in World of Warcraft Akama can be found in front of 's cell in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley. In order to reach him, you must enter into the underground portion of the Warden's Cage, and look to your right in what appears to be just a pool of water. Swim into and under it and you will reach Maiev's cell where Akama is standing guard. After an introductory quest chain, in which players have to prove they are not allied with Illidan, they are sent to talk to him and he explains how it is best for his people to continue to appear to serve Illidan until certain omens are fulfilled. He then gives a quest to speak to , held prisoner in the Arcatraz, a satellite of Tempest Keep. Udalo is dead, but he left a clue behind for the next quest. On returning from the Arcatraz, Akama gives another quest to retrieve the , one of the shards of the ata'mal crystal, from the Ata'mal Terrace of the Black Temple. When this is done, he sends the party to the naaru in Shattrath City. The , the portion of Akama's soul tied to Illidan's will, is a boss in the Black Temple. During the final confrontation with Illidan, Akama himself will assist you in battle although he cannot be killed. Akama leaves the battle during the first phase and is not seen again the remainder of the battle; however Maiev Shadowsong arrives for the final stage and remains until Illidan's death. Akama had freed Maiev from her prison cell and led her into the Temple, with the aid of players seeking to obtain the that allows entry into the Temple. He gives the following quests: * (Dungeon) * (Group) * * (Raid) * (Raid) * See List of Shadowmoon Valley NPCs. Akama "Plays Along" After completing the quest entitled "Akama", a small scripted event between Akama and the Dreadlord - one of Illidan's demon lieutenants - occurs. Vagath arrives with two demonic minions, and yells out: * Vagath: Mortals, here? What is the meaning of this, pathetic Broken! * Akama whispers to the player: Have no fear, . Just play along. Akama "kills" the player and reassures Vagath. * Akama: A mere nuisance, I assure you! Tell the Master his prisoner will not escape while Akama and his Deathsworn watch over her. * Vagath: ''You'd do well not to toy with me, Akama. Illidan has given me strict orders to keep watch on the Warden. If I find out you are hiding anything from me, I will crush you with my bare hands! Vagath leaves and Akama "resurrects" the player. * Akama: Forgive my harsh methods, but the Betrayer cannot learn of the truth. My secret must be kept at all costs! In a cell behind Akama, Maiev Shadowsong speaks up. * Maiev: If we truly desire the same thing, Akama, then release me! If Illidan is to die, it shall be by my hand! * Akama: In due time, Maiev. I've spent years planning to make my move - I can't afford to put my plans in peril by tipping my hand too soon. * Maiev: Curse you, Akama! I am not a pawn in your game...my will is my own. When I unleash my wrath upon Illidan it will have nothing to do with your foolish scheme! Warcraft III Phrases *"I am Akama, Elder Sage of the draenei. Lord Illidan promised to rid us of our ancient enemies in exchange for our loyality. These cursed orcs serve Magtheridon--a terrible lord whose Black Citadel lies to the west. Under his command, the orcs hunted us to the brink of extinction. But now, with Lord Illidan behind us, we will fight back and retake our ancestral lands."(Draenei Village) *"We draenei have fought the orcs and their demon masters for generations. Now, at last, we will end their curse forever. We are yours to command, Lord Illidan." (Lord of Outland) Gag Phrases * "I'm too old for this..." * "At my age, you see death everywhere. DEATH!" * "To battle! Hold my teeth." Black Temple trailer Akama is the narrator of a recent trailer for the Black Temple patch; this trailer shows his history from guardian to his current state, and reveals his appearance prior to his mutation. At several points, it reveals events of lore: the orcs' attack on the Temple of Karabor, and the draenei's subsequent journey into hiding in Zangarmarsh; 's raising of the volcano that bears his name; opening his portals, leading to the creation of Outland; the arrival of Magtheridon and, later, of Illidan Stormrage; Akama, Kael'thas Sunstrider and Lady Vashj aiding Illidan in sealing Magtheridon's portals before the final battle; and finally, Illidan's claiming of the Temple. His speech is transcribed below: I remember the Temple as it used to be: a place of worship. I prayed within its chambers and meditated among its gardens. I was happy then; at peace. I remember, too, the day the orcs came. That day marked by cries of war and torrents of blood where terrified women and children huddled in darkened corners. I led many to safety, but many more paid the ultimate price. That day my beloved sanctuary became the Black Temple. There the orc warlocks practiced their twisted magic that corrupted the land and nearly destroyed us all. Even after the Horde's reckless sorcery tore the planet apart, my people were unable to find a lasting sanctuary. I remember the armies of demons that swept down on us like a plague. During these dark times, the one called Magtheridon made the Temple his home. Then came Illidan... The one they called the Betrayer; the enemy of my enemy. We helped him seal the portals of Outland and cut off the Legion's reinforcements. We fought with renewed strength, and together we reclaimed our sacred ground. I think part of me knew even then, that the Black Temple had only traded one evil master for another. I prefer to remember the Temple as it used to be; not the abomination it has become. My soul bears the burden of my misjudgment, but I have been patient; I have been waiting. And when the time is right, the Betrayer will become... the betrayed. Notes *His name is possibly a pun, as draenei in WC3 fought with sickle-like weapons called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama_%28weapon%29 kamas], so he used A kama (He uses two though). He still uses this type of weapon in WoW, and they can be seen on the draenei banners. *Akama used the original Draenei model, now the Lost One model, in his Warcraft III appearance. It appears that his appearance has been retconned, as opposed to multiple mutation. He still retains the mouth of a Lost One, however. *Some fans speculate that the draenei child featured in the Black Temple trailer is Akama's daughter, and her mother, who was killed by an orc, is his wife. External links Category:Lore Characters Category:Broken